The present invention relates to compositions and methods to control fruit fly populations of the Tephritidae family.
Fruit flies are a serious problem for the agriculture industry and cause extensive damage to, for example, citrus fruit. Extensive efforts have been made heretofore to exterminate these difficult and sometimes disease-bearing and/or fruit infecting insects.
A variety of methods have previously been utilized in efforts to control fruit flies. Unfortunately, these methods have significant drawbacks which limit their usefulness. For example, one common means for the control of fruit flies involves spraying malathion. Unfortunately, malathion, due to its toxicity, poses a serious threat to the environment and to human health.
Other methods of control have been attempted but without great success. For example, Enkerlin, W. et al. (Use of a Mixture of Boric Acid, Borax, Hydrolyzed Protein, and Water to Control Anastrepha Fruit Flies, Fruit Flies: Biology and Management, ed. Aluja, P. and Liedo, P., Springer-Verlag, NY, Inc., pp 353-358 [1993]) suggest that borate compounds may be used as insecticides against fruit flies and that a mixture of boric acid, borax, hydrolyzed protein and water may be used to control Anastrepha fruit flies.
Lopez, F. D. et al. (J. Econ. Entomol. 61(1):316-317 [1968]) disclose the use of pelletized lures formulated with borax and either PIB.7 (protein insect bait) or ENT-44, 014-X (enzyme hydrolyzed cottonseed protein) to trap and catch Mexican fruit flies.
Lopez, F. D. et al. (J. Econ. Entomol 60(1):137-140 [1967]) suggest that sodium borate inhibits decomposition of two protein hydrolysates attractive to the Mexican fruit fly.
Ken, A. J. et al. (Insect Pests Leaflets, Noll.-Fruit Flies, Gov""t Printer, Dept. of Agriculture, N.S.W. Australia [1930]) disclose the use of lures containing borax to trap Mediterranean and Queensland fruit flies.
Newman, L. J. et al. (Fruit Fly (Ceratitis capitata); Baiting and Trapping Experiments, leaflet No. 244, Gov""t Printer, Dept. Of Agriculture, Western Australia) disclose the use of arsenate of soda as a rapid killer of certain fruit flies and that trapping or luring methods utilizing arsenate of soda appear to be somewhat more effective than baiting methods.
Imidacloprid is an insecticidal compound known to have activity against sucking insects such as aphids, whiteflies, thrips, mealy bugs, leafhoppers, and scale insects. Use of imidacloprid to control fruit flies has not previously been disclosed or suggested.
There is a need in the art for improved toxicants that are effective against fruit flies of the family Tephritidae, that have attributes for direct and easy application, and that are not environmental pollutants or potential carcinogens.
The present invention provides novel methods and compositions for controlling fruit flies of the family Tephritidae.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention pertains to the use of imidacloprid compounds to control fruit flies. While the preferred toxicant contemplated by the present invention is imidacloprid (1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methy]-N-nitro-2-imidazolidinime), other suitable compounds including derivatives, analogs, and salts of imidacloprid can be used as described herein.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, the imidacloprid toxicants may be utilized alone or in combination with baits, insecticides, other toxicants, agars, liquefiers, sweeteners, carriers and the like.
It should be appreciated by those of skill in this art that the fruit flies of the Trephritidae family, as contemplated by the present invention, include the Caribbean fruit flies, the Mediterranean fruit flies, the Mexican fruit flies, the Oriental fruit flies and any of the fruit flies which may be controlled by the methods and compositions of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, the methods and compositions are safe and effective and, therefore, can be used on any surface or at any location. In addition, the compositions of the present invention can be easily applied directly to areas of infestation and will remain active for extended periods of time. Therefore, the toxicants of the present invention may be used in residential preparations, commercial crop production, eradication programs and suppression programs for Tephritid fruit fly control.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood with reference to the detailed description and examples set out hereinafter. It will also be understood that the specific methods and compositions as set forth herein are exemplary only and are not to be regarded as limitations of this invention.